Party Hard at the Wedding
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya are getting married today and the party may get a bit intense with all their classmates being there. It's almost like a recipe for disaster. Shouto x Izuku rated t may change later for the honeymoon
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: Ohhh baby this is going to be my first fic into BNHM and I have 15 other stories to finish  
Todoroki: It'll be fine. Just do you  
Izuku: I was going to say that  
Choco: Let's just start please we don't own anything**

Izuku wasn't exactly ready to be going down the aisle in a wedding dress his mother and Yaoyoruzo had made for him out of his mother's previous wedding dress. "I hadn't imagined I'd be doing this for my son's wedding but I am still glad that it's happening." Inko muttered to Izuku crying as she sewed the dress with Momo alongside her. Giving her thread needles and cloth.

"How Midoriya and Todoroki were the first of our class to get married I still question it myself but you deserve this Midoriya. You were kind all throughout high school and even when we started our hero careers you would keep in touch with all of us. So Midoriya you deserve this day. Be happy, the party after the wedding will be great. The 7 are in charge of it after all." Momo said as she made another spool of yarn to give to Inko.

"Oh, how lucky you are to have so many friends with so many useful quirks. You are blessed today Izuku dear. Be happy and stop hiding your face dear!" Inko said as she took the cloth from Izuku's hands. Izuku decided it's be best to not wear any makeup to have a little bit of decency after agreeing to wear the dress his mother had. She didn't exactly give him a choice in the matter anyways.

Izuku told Momo about it seeing she was one not to judge or jump to conclusion like Uraraka. He was proven wrong when she showed up at his door with his mother in tow, telling him that she'll be providing the cloth and materials needed to make her outfit fit him. Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Izuku were both naturally short and so didn't need to extend the dress but Izuku had broader shoulders and wider hips than his mother which murdered Izuku in embarrassment when his mother muttered 'My darling has bigger hips than me when I was in my prime age of beauty, I'm kind of jealous.' And Momo made note that the Midoriya's liked to mutter to themselves.

The dress as plain as Izuku thought it to be had small details that made it unique. The flowers and hearts tracing the gown from the chest to the toes. Frills spilled around his hips and around his chest to cover the stitching to make the hips wider and the chest broader. Flowers blooming the gloves that covered Izuku's arms. Momo couldn't be prouder she made all the little designs and cloth in short, a couple seconds each flower. When she was in high school it would've took her more than a minute or 2 but now she could instantly make something when asked for it.

Then jealousy pinged her heart. She remembered when she dated Todoroki for a bit in the first year in UA. They broke up when Momo noticed Izuku already had his heart. She almost didn't believe it, they were at each other's throat at first. Then when the festival was over, they practically couldn't keep their eyes off each other! Momo saw the way Shouto eye fucked Midoriya when he thought she wasn't looking. She decided to call the relationship off and knew it was for the best. After a year of the two-eye fucking and dense atmosphere they finally got together, and Momo knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But she didn't expect it to take so long. Good thing she called the relationship off in a friendly way so she wasn't angry at Todoroki or anything and he wasn't mad at her so they made peace and became friends again.

"Alright Izuku I want you to walk around in the dress. Go up the stairs and down to see if there's anything wrong or if we left a pin anywhere that we forgot." Momo said as she smiled as Izuku hid his face so when he got off the stool he fell face first and almost ripped the dress. Inko was already getting him in trouble but Momo couldn't help but laugh. She helped him up and he began to walk around and noticed a few pins poking at him and pulled them out and gave them back to Momo and his Mother. The dress fit nicely and complemented Izuku's upper area nicely.

"Now for the wedding planner." Izuku muttered again ranting silently who he can get to be his wedding planner but Momo cut him off.  
"Actually, I met a hero who was good at planning things and weddings are his favorite thing to do. His name is Number 7. Perhaps you've heard of him Midoriya?" Momo asked as she remembered the first time they meet in battle. Momo was creating objects as quickly as she could and she noticed someone beside her. Creating people or a certain 7 people repeatedly as they got poofed in the fight. She called out to them getting their attention.

"What's your name?"

"Our name is Number 7, but you can call me Joroto." The one creating them said. Multiple of other people came out of his body seeming to want to talk to her.

"The name's Janet!" One girl said that had a dress that was decorated in candy.

"My name is Jaqueline…" Another girl seeming to be a twin of Janet also decorated in chocolate.

"Name's Jack! Remember it!" A buff man said as he punched his chest.

"I'm Jess, I'm not really a fighter more of a-" A really curvy man said but was cut off by a girl dressed as a princess.

"Ignore him. I'm princess Sweets. Nice to make your acquaintance." She said bowing to Momo. Momo did the same not really knowing how to comprehend what was going on. A child appeared next to her.

"My name's Jewel." He said hugging her leg. She almost took him to safety until she realized he was a creation from Joroto.

"My quirk is human creation. But I can only make these 7 and they all have their own opinion on how to work so I can't really control them. Heh." Joroto said as they all ran to the villain and getting poofed.

"My name's Yaoyoruzo Momo, and I wanted to ask if you would like some weapons? I can create anything as long as I know what it is." She offered.

"Really!" They all said in unison.

"Can I have a Mallet!" Janet said.

"I want a knuckle brace!" Jack announced.

"Would a scythe be heroic?" Jaqueline questioned.

"Dual swords if it isn't too much of a burden" Sweets prodded

"Chains. Two swords combined to one chain" Jess demanded

"How about a metal yoyo?" Jewel asked.

"I'll have to do it one at a time but if you can buy me 5 minutes?" Momo asked but before she could finish they were all off to distract the villains. They didn't get poofed as easily as the times before. And they were successfully hitting the villains repeatedly getting them irritated. Momo threw each weapon one at a time to each desired persona. Janet twisted her huge mallet and slammed it against one of the villains sending them flying to a wall. Momo then threw the small knuckle braces to Jack and he slid them on easily and swung a full uppercut on a villain leaving him unconscious. Jaqueline caught the scythe and twisted it rapidly cutting the cloth the villain was trying to wrap her in and then she used the blunt end of the scythe to slam him down to the ground. Sweets grabbed the dual swords and went into a dual with a villain that had a chainsaw with him. She blocked and countered every swing with swift and elegant movements it almost looked like she was dancing. Jess caught the chain twisting the chain quickly scaring the villain into backing up from him but before he could Jess wrapped him with the chain sword quickly by throwing it at him. Jewel ran up to Momo waiting for the Yoyo and she gave it to him. He slid it on running head on to the villain. "Around the world!" He called out as he spun the yoyo in a circle and hitting several villains and pulled the yoyo back in. "Tick tock!" He screamed again. Flinging the yoyo forward and then flinging it back hitting two villains in a tick tock motion and the yoyo winded back into his hand.

Momo was honestly impressed with the little one's impression and killer moves. But the kid was then poofed by a hidden villain. Momo called out to him and was a bit saddened until he heard the child running behind her to get his yoyo again. She forgot he was a clone. She sighed relieved that he was alive and well but there must be a safer way for this and seeing as they kept getting poofed it seemed that there wasn't. They soon got to know each other as the villain wave was over and the two, or 8, heroes went to get tea. They quickly became friends and decided to keep in touch. And Momo then found out they liked to plan parties and other activities as a side job when they weren't being poofed by villains.

Just as Momo finished dressing Izuku Janet came to the door. "Everyone's waiting oh lovely bride." She teased as she chuckled behind her check board. "Ms. Midoriya if you would do the honors." She said as she held onto Izuku from running and damaging the dress. "Of course, dear." Inko put her hand in between Izuku's arm and headed out the room and down the hall.

"Oh Izuku. I'm just so happy for you. Shouto is such a handsome and caring boy. I'm glad you chose him Izuku. My little baby growing up and becoming someone's bride." Inko started tearing up as she stood at the aisle and began to walk slowly with a flower boy in front of him. Kota Izumi, he saved the boy and changed his mind about heroes' years ago when he was in school. He was such a brat back then, but it's still surprising he agreed to this. Izuku finally looked up and away from Kota. He saw Todoroki waiting for him, smiling and Izuku blushed even harder seeing his bride's maids smiling at him. He decided to look at the floor a little longer. Once they reached Shouto, Inko pulled Izuku's chin up and pinched his cheek leaving him with Shouto and the priest.

"We are gathered here today." The priest started and Izuku began to zone him out as he looked at Todoroki from the corner of his eyes. He sure was handsome, but when Todoroki did the same Izuku's face flared red getting caught staring and he can hear Uraraka giggling from the side. Iida was about to give a rant about not laughing in such a serious moment from the best man's side but was silenced when the priest coughed into his hand causing everyone to go silent. Midoriya redder than ever before. Before he knew it he got the rings from Iida and Shouto was facing him holding his hand. Izuku was internally dying at how embarrassing this was but he didn't want to change anything for this moment. Even if he was dying from embarrassment.

"I do." Shouto said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone then turned to Izuku. He could die right there right now. But he didn't.

"I-I do…" He whispered quietly hardly anyone heard him the priest asked him to speak up. He began shaking violently before getting enough courage to scream I do. His bride maids started laughing again and Shouto was smiling patiently at him still holding his hand lovingly.

"You may now kiss the bride." Were the words he was waiting for, but before he could think twice Shouto already pulled him into a deep kiss. Izuku could feel the world fading away from him and could only feel Shouto and his lips pressing against his, and to be honest he didn't care either way. The whole world could be watching right now and all he could focus was on Shouto's soft yet icy lips that tasted like mint. He almost melted right there before Shouto pulled away from the kiss and lifted Midoriya up. He didn't notice his friend howling and clapping loudly until Shouto pulled him down the aisle. Izuku trying his hardest not to fall and then he did just that. His face slammed against the floor comically and made a loud thud his hands sprawled out in front of him when he tried to prevent the fall.

 **Candy: Lol he fell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: Hey guess who's back to plan that wedding!**

 **Izuku: Candy pls this is already embarrassing.**

 **Todoroki: Why is it embarrassing…?**

 **Candy: *Gasp* You hurt Shouto's feelings KISS IT BETTER**

 **Izuku: CANDY PLS**

 **Choco: We don't own anything or anyone let's just start**

Izuku slowly got up from his fall a little teary eyed and almost didn't hear Todoroki repeatedly saying sorry to him. He can hear worried voices and laughter as well. "I'm so sorry Deku I shouldn't have pulled you so hard or so quickly either. Izuku gently laid his hand on Shouto's cheek.

"It's okay Shouchan I should've practiced more since today was so special. I'm sorry." Izuku said as he wiped his tears. Shouto lifted him bridal style to prevent him from falling again and carried him to the limousine that he rented out. Izuku was as red as his hair and honestly that was the cutest he's seen. He was trying to cover his face but Shouto kept kissing him repeatedly while heading to the limo. He put Deku in first then went in himself and once the door was closed he began kissing and sucking on Izuku's neck and he made Midoriya start moaning his name. Oh how Shouto loved it.

"Wait wait wait!" Midoriya said pushing Todoroki off him. Shouto looked confused like why would he want to wait why would he push him away. Shouto looked a bit hurt until her heard Midoriya explain himself.

"We can't do this yet. If we do, I'm going to want to take this dress if we do continue cause if we start. I don't think I'm going to be able to stop." Izuku admitted pressing his fingers together in embarrassment. Shouto smiled at him knowing too well of what he meant. He probably wouldn't be able to stop either.

"It's fine. I probably wouldn't be able to control myself either." Shouto admitted as he pulled Izuku close to him just so they could cuddle against each other.

"We have to stay in these clothes the whole day so we might as well not take it off." Izuku said as he scooted closer to his lover's embrace. He was so happy right now. His high school self would've never guessed that he would be marrying Todoroki Shouto in just a few years' time. He could hardly believe it himself as he's cuddling up to Shouto.

"Want to go get a pizza?" Izuku asked.

"You just read my mind. Driver take us to the nearest pizza parlor." Shouto said as he smiled at his lovely bride. The driver then drove them to a pizza parlor called Shoin's Pizza. And the pizza was good. They got free dessert since they were barely married and just wanted pizza. They didn't reject the dessert though. Much to Izuku's dismay they asked to see his ring. And Shouto grabbed his hand and held it out for them. He was a nervous person by nature and this was killing him. A wedding dress in public! Of all things, he imagined doing with Shouto this was one of the craziest. But that doesn't mean he didn't like it.

They finished they're little escape and went back to a salon that they're after party was being held at. Jaqueline called, telling them guests were already arriving and for them to arrive soon. Ms. Midoriya and Ms. Todoroki were getting worried. They arrived just as Jirou and Kaminari did with their equipment. Surprisingly enough Jirou and Kaminari ended up having a similar interest in music and DJ equipment. Jirou was of course born around it Kaminari was naturally drawn to it. So, they were the ones DJ'ing tonight's party.

Izuku ran off to the staff room checking if the food was good and if the staff were ready to serve. A lot of people have already arrived and they were eager to eat since they were also at the wedding in the morning. Shouto instructed the staff to begin to bring the food to the main hall and to be seated there until Uraraka gave the announcement. Izuku entered with Shouto to sit in their designated seats which was in the center of the room close to one wall but was still in the center where everyone could see them and the fact that they were on the podium helped them stand out. Uraraka began to speak on the mic.

"I know you're all here to congratulate the lucky couple but I know some of haven't ate since this morning so here comes the food Izuku's and Todoroki's favorite dishes!" Uraraka announced as the staff entered with large trays, plates and utensils.

"Now would table 1-4 get up to serve themselves." Uraraka said as the tables in question got up. They didn't want an accident happening with people pushing to get food. And they didn't want fights to break out. Especially since Bakugou was here. His mother had him under control for the moment so it should be fine for now. Uraraka announced table by table once the line was getting shorter to go get food.

Once everyone went up to eat the couple got their own plates. Feeding each other on the podium as you can hear sounds of awe from the staff and from friends. "Open wide Shouchan." Izuku said as Shouto did just that. Izuku gave him a piece of meat and Todoroki grew a slight smile from how good it tasted. Shouto then gave him a spoonful of shrimp and rice. Oh how he was glad he asked that hero to plan this. They listened to what he and Izuku wanted and let him pick the DJ as well, and he had to give that job to Jirou. She was a cool girl that he got along well with. They finished eating and the party was barely starting Jirou already had her equipment ready and was waiting for her que. Shouto pulled Izuku down to dance with their parents. Izuku danced with Fubiki while Shouto danced with Inko.

"Oh how cute you are right Midoriya. I'm so happy that Shouto found someone to make him as happy as he is now. Please take care of Shouto for me. I know I wasn't the best mother and I was far from being there for him but thank you for taking care of him." Fubiki said as she danced with Izuku.

"Of course, Ms. Todoroki I'll always be there for Shouto. But he's also the light of my life." He admitted as she smiled back at him

"Alright everyone who wants to dance with bride or groom get in line cause people are already trying to get a spot." Uraraka said Toshinori tapped Fubiki's shoulder. She smiled at Toshinori and moved to the side and walked to her seat.

Izuku then blushed harder knowing that Yagi Toshinori was slow dancing with him. To congratulate him for marrying Shouto. "I know that I've been teaching you since you were in middle school and I'm no figure to look up to. But I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. From defeating villains to getting married to Todoroki." Toshinori admitted. The boy is mentally and physically strong for his age. He's helped many throughout his years as a hero. He's glad he gave this boy a chance when he encouraged him that day.

Kirishima then tapped Toshinori on the shoulder letting him know his time was up. He separated from Izuku before he could give him a reply. Kirishima took his place and Izuku slightly smiled as they started to goof around. Kirishima solo danced next to him as Izuku joined him waving his hands making them look like fools. "Yeah! Let loose Midoriya!" Kirishima cheered next to him as they started to move their arms up and down.

People came by one by one from his male classmates break dancing with him to the girls slow dancing and slightly jealous he could marry Todoroki. Todoroki danced with mostly girls lucky him. But he did dance with Toshinori. Izuku could see the anxiety from Shouto since he knew about All Might when he deflated all those years ago against All for one. Izuku couldn't help but laugh. Once the slow dancing was over Jirou started putting her tunes that everyone of their class liked and which Izuku recommended.

Uraraka then pulled Izuku from Todoroki so he can go dance, but all Izuku wanted to do was take off his heels. They really hurt him since he didn't take them off when they were in the pizza parlor. They formed a circle all the students from 1-A forming it Kirishima jumped in the middle first break dancing as best as he could. People in the circle cheering for him the circle did small moves. Moving side to side or pumping their hands every occasionally. Then the cha cha slide came on. You could hear the music clapping and everyone got in position Bakugou was pulled into the group from the side by Kirishima.

"I don't fucking dance idiot!" Bakugou protested. But Kirishima didn't falter.

"Dude dance just this song for me bro. It literally tells you what to do! Come you can't be that bad." Kirishima said as Bakugou grumbled when Kirishima told him to dance for him.

"This is something' new The Casper Slide part 2 Featuring the platinum band and this time we're gonna get funky Funky." The man announced as everyone on the dance floor started to dance in place. Bakugou stood still as he watched Kirishima shake his hips slightly and waving his arms side to side."

"Everybody clap your hands clap clap clap clap your hands clap clap clap clap your hands" People then began to clap their hands in rhythm with the song. Izuku clapped along and nudged Shouto to join in. He was slow clapping it out now really wanting to do this song yet.

"Alright now were gonna do the basic step to the left take it back now y'all one hop this time right foot. Let's stomp left foot. Let's stomp cha cha real smooth" As the music continued everyone followed the instructions of the song and at the end everyone started shake their hips and started waving their arms around.

"Now turn it out to the left take it back now y'all one hop this time right foot. Let's stomp left foot. Let's stomp Cha cha now y'all." The man instructed and everyone hopped along and stomped along. You could feel the floor shake each time they instructed to stomp and the staff were getting increasingly worried since the song barely started and the floor was already shaking.

"Now it's time to get funky to the right now to the left take it back now y'all one hop this time, one hop this time right foot. Two stomps left foot. Two stomps slide to the left slide to the right criss cross, criss cross cha cha real smooth." Izuku threw his heels to the side once he noticed Uraraka and Tsuyu do the same thing. He hoped he didn't hit anyone when he did.

"Let's go to work. To the left take it back now y'all two hops this time, two hops this time right foot. Two stomps teft foot. Two stomps hands on your knees, hands on your knees get funky with it. Oh yeah (come on) cha cha now y'all turn it out to the left take it back now y'all five hops this time right foot. Let's stomp 'eft foot. Let's stomp right foot again left foot again right foot. let's stomp left foot. Let's stomp freeze. Everybody clap your hands." Oh how it was getting intense since everybody was laughing when Bakugou screamed something about the song being stupid and easy. He didn't stop dancing though.

The song continued with everyone following its orders and having fun being in sync. It was easily and a stupid song like Bakugou said but that doesn't mean it wasn't fun. They spinned and did the charley brown. Then the man asked them to get down low and Izuku couldn't help but grab on Shouto's hips before going low and lower until he can feel his hips touch the floor. And he slowly came back up still grabbing Shouto's hips and kissing his lips when Izuku stood. He could hear his classmates and people in the audience cheer and howl at them. But Izuku didn't care cause he got to see Todoroki's beautiful blushing face and he loved it.

The song continued and everyone continued after the stunt Izuku did and enjoyed themselves. The song was soon over and they all separated from the square and some sat down to rest and drink while others continued dancing. Izuku slowly dragged his feet off the dance floor to his podium Shouto behind him the whole time. The bar was open for drinks of all ages but all he wanted was water.

"Shouchan~" Izuku whined tugging Shouto's button up shirt since he took off his blazer and vest already from the heat. Shouto almost didn't look happy when he heard Izuku whining.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a water bottle dear~" Izuku pleaded as he cuddled up to Shouto. Shouto said and nodded going to the bar to get him water. People already starting to drink and Shouto saw Kirishima getting sake.

"Getting the boyfriend to loosen up." Shouto teased as Kirishima looked over to him and laughed.

"You know it. But it won't be that easy but it helps in the long run!" Kirishima said as he walked away drinks in hand. Todoroki looked at him go before asking for a couple of water bottles before returning to Izuku.

"Here you go dear~" Shouto said as he gave Izuku a bottle before sitting down next to him. The staff wanting to talk to them about business and they went to the staff room to chat with the hero and his clones. They talked business that problems were occurring in the bathroom and it seems that Bakugou already destroyed something when Kirishima was getting drinks. Shouto figured that would be the case and had a ton of extra money since the fathers were supposed to be paying and since Izuku's father didn't exist all of this would come out of Endeavor's pocket and he loved knowing that Bakugou was doing him a favor. They were also running low on alcohol, Izuku recommended that one of the staff members go that wasn't Joroto since he couldn't be far away from his clones before they poofed. They also asked for more chairs since some events were coming up that may or may not be about throwing the bouquet and something that Shouto has yet to tell Izuku. Once that was settled Izuku and Shouto went out to the party again to chat with their friends over the music.

"Hey Jirou, let Kaminari take a turn and come hang out!" Shouto shouted to Jirou over the loud music. She nodded and waved over Kaminari to come take over while she went to go drink with the bride and groom and their class mates.

"Let's a picture before it gets too late." Iida suggested and everyone agreed moving outside of the salon to take a group picture of Class 1-A. They called Kaminari to cut the music for a bit so everyone can be in it. And they asked the hired photographer to take a couple of pictures. Everyone could see him recording throughout the time they were dancing at the church so he must be getting paid a ton of money to get all what he has been getting. Which again Endeavor would be paying. Once they take a couple of serious ones they took a couple of ridiculous ones. Quirks going off and faces silly looking. And Izuku couldn't help but laugh as Shout carried Izuku bridal style and made and ice pillar below them to make them taller than anyone in their class. They were in the center and in the back so they weren't blocking anyone's view. The photographer took the picture and he gave the thumbs up for everyone to quit using their quirks.

They all rushed to the photographer to take a peak and oh how they laughed they all looked absolutely ridiculous but it looked so cool when you look at everyone individually and what they were doing. Of course, Todoroki and Midoriya had to be the center of attention on the ice pillar. The Uraraka was floating by herself above everyone as Tsuyu was holding her like a balloon with her tongue. Momo creating a flag saying Tododeku. Mineta was against the ice pillar for some reason the Aoyama posed in different positions so quickly he looked blurry, Mina jumped in the air careful not to let her quirk touch anyone. Iida was waving his arounds crazily trying to get everyone to calm down. Ojiro stood on his tail not much for throwing himself in the air, Kaminari may have pulled his derpy face for the heck of it since he threw his quirk in the air a little too quickly for the camera to capture. Kirishima was hanging onto Bakugou who was using his quirk in the air his face screaming anger. Koda looked super worried about what everyone was doing, and Rikado was stuffing his face with dessert that was passed out earlier before. Shoji was still in the background with arms raised and they were making funny faces. Jirou was laughing at how she probably threw Mineta against the ice pillar getting him stuck there. Sero was laughing as well as he gave Jirou some tape, while Tokoyami looked calm as ever. You could see Toru as she was wearing a bright dress to keep her hidden but you couldn't see the expression she was wearing, obviously.

Everyone was happy, except Iida and Mineta, that their photo looked like how they usually were when they were in their class room. And the Izuku asked the photographer to be sure to make 19 copies for everyone, and everyone agreed.

 **Candy: Phew! Another chapter out! I really like how this is going**

 **Todoroki: Judging by your previous stories more successful as well.**

 **Izuku: *snicker**

 **Candy: HEY DON'T JUDGE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. I am here!**

 **Izuku: Can't you get copyrighted for that**

 **Choco: Not if we say its not ours. We don't own anything from this story.**

 **Shouto: That makes sense. A bit of sense.**

 **Izuku: Not much**

 **Candy: Let's just start the story**

Deku walked inside hoping nobody has left yet and some people have since they came for the food. Deku smiled at Todoroki when he put his arms around his shoulders. He walked to the podium to sit down Uraraka was going to do the toast soon. He doesn't know what she has planned but he's pretty sure it's going to be embarrassing. Uraraka then grabbed the mic and a glass of champagne that was served to everyone already. Uraraka chimed it to get everyone's attention.

"Well it's time for the toast! Now for the bride's maid of honor Uraraka Ochako!" Jirou announced as Uraraka lifted the mic to her lips to speak.

"Oh boy there's a lot of people here tonight! Good evening everyone! As you already know who I am thanks to an amazing DJ, give it up for Jirou!" Uraraka announced as she clapped for a bit before returning to the speech. "Alright now for the lovely couple. Man, I remember when I first bumped into Deku when we first walked onto UA high school eight years ago to take our entrance exam. The funniest thing happened when I arrived. I saw Deku as plain as can be staring off into the distance as he looked at UA muttering like he usually does. And when he took his first step he tripped and was about to fall before I caught him with my quirk!" Uraraka said as she laughed along with the audience. Deku covered his face when Shouto questioned him about it but nodded. Shouto chuckled and Izuku peaked at the sight between his fingers. Oh, how he loved the man to bits, especially when he laughed or smiled.

"We were lucky enough to be put in the same class and let me tell you about our class. It was crazy from start to finish am I right guys!" Uraraka called out to their classmates as they cheered from where they were at. "We had it all! From the bitchy one to the pervert. You know who you are!" Uraraka shouted as she laughed when she heard Bakugou and Mineta call out to her.

"Our group of friends went through a whole lot together from villains to sexual tension. There was always something to get hooked into when you were in our class! Of course, that didn't mean we hit it off as friends right at the start. I remember when I almost fought Todoroki when he went a little overboard at the sport festival. Iida and I were ready to fight the dude. He was always silent and never made an impression during class so I thought he was an asshole like a certain someone." Uraraka said as she heard explosives going off.

"Deku stopped us though saying that he was the one that pushed Todoroki a bit too far and just wanted to help him out. And cue to the sexual tension!" Uraraka said as she laughed at their embarrassment.

"The funny part was that neither of them could feel it radiating off each other! Now how they got together is a whole other story but let me tell you this I've never seen a floating locker freeze and set itself on fire before." Uraraka admitted much to Todoroki's dismay. Their classmates were still laughing at the dumbest things they've done.

"But they're both amazing people. Todoroki is the most loyal person I've ever met. He's blindly loyal once you get his trust like once I asked him once to freeze this fork. The dude didn't even think twice before my hand was already holding a frozen fork." Uraraka said as she looked over at Todoroki

"IT WAS YOU!?" Kaminari screamed from the audience and everyone burst out laughing again. Uraraka needed to finish up before she told everyone their embarrassing secrets.

"Now Deku is the kindest dude I've ever met. Well there's also Iida but Deku was so kind and heroic I was always jealous of how determined he was and how creative he got when he needed to get an objective done. And I could honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am right now if I never floated Deku that time he almost ate shit." Uraraka said as people couldn't stop laughing.

"Uraraka please!" Izuku called out to her red as a tomato.

"Toasts! To the power couple of our class!" Uraraka called out to audience and lifted her champagne as followed suit. She then backed off the dance floor and gave the mic to Iida knowing he would have a kind of speech ready and he did. Once she gave him the mic he had a paper in his hand and Uraraka couldn't help but laugh.

"And now Tenya Iida would say a few words as the best man of the groom." Jirou announced.

"Thank you for the introduction Jirou. Well as you all know I've been friends with the power couple as long as Uraraka has and we've all gone through some fun and inspirational moments together." Iida said being intense as he usually is, Izuku snorted at that.

"We've gone through so much like that one-time Shouto took me out to drink for the first time, and then we both woke up in another country. I'm serious this really happened. It was horrifying neither of us could find our passports. Izuku saved us though going out of his way when he didn't hear from neither of us in the past twenty-four hours. We didn't call him he just suddenly showed up at the hotel we were staying at, madder than I've ever seen him. His cheeks were so red and his eyes were stabbing me I thought I was going to die." Iida admitted as he sighed at the thought and everyone laughed as Shouto shivered underneath Izuku's gaze.

"He found our passports at another bar that we apparently went to in the country before we crashed at a hotel. Izuku knew more about our night than we did. He suddenly became the head detective of a police force and found us in less than 12 hours. Now let me tell you how that's terrifying when your boyfriend can find you in another country in less than 12 hours." Iida admitted and audience laughed once again.

"None the less we had grown up to be splendid heroes and amazing human beings in society. We all had such amazing experiences together. We went through rough times and the good times together. I remember the joke he told us this one time when we were in the hospital. He was involved in Izuku's broken hand incident and he was also involved the hero killer incident where my hands broke. He said that he thought he had curse with him. That he was the hand crusher cause people he spent times with got their hands crushed. Honestly it was so funny cause who would have that kind of curse. And it was the first time I heard him tell a joke!" Iida said, Shouto muttering that it wasn't a joke that he was being serious and Izuku petted him and cuddled closer to him as Iida continued with his speech. Iida kept looking down at his paper not really wanting to mess this moment up.

"Izuku is an amazing person intelligent and dedicated to his work. Whatever he puts himself into he gives it his all to do it. Even if it is to get groceries for All Might." Tenya snickered at that and Izuku threw a plastic bottle at him.

"While Todoroki is also smart and dedicated he's also loyal. And he may not seem like it but he's childish behind those cold eyes." Iida whispered to the mic even though Shouto could clearly hear him. Shouto threw some pieces of ice at him to get revenge and Iida shivered as one got in his shirt.

"Toast! To the lovely bride and groom!" Iida announced lifting his cup in the air before taking a sip. Everyone else followed suite and downed their champagne. Iida backed away from the dance floor and put the mic down onto couples table.

Jirou began the music again and everyone flowed to the dance floor one by one hearing their favorite song go off every once in a while. Izuku was pulled to the dance floor by the girls once again as he tried to resist or even ask for help from Todoroki but he just waved them off. The girls dancing with Izuku one by one taking turns to dance with him but that was soon cut off when the song changed and they heard Kirishima from the crowd.

"Oh my god THIS IS MY SONG!" Kirishima said as he ran up to the dance floor pulling Izuku to dance with him once he got there. Apple bottom jeans started to play in the background and the song started with Kirishima still holding his hands.

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans), boots with the fur (with the fur), the whole club was lookin' at her, she hit the floor (she hit the floor), next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low low low." Kirishima and Izuku both shaking their hips to the funky music. Izuku had no shame when he was dancing with Kirishima they were both stupid like that since it was manly to do whatever you want and dance however you want. And as the song continued both Kirishima and Izuku started going lower and lower shaking their hips while at it. The girls whistling at them while dancing with them.

"Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps (the straps), she turned around and gave that big booty a smack (a smack), she hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low low low low low low low low." Izuku did a full spin while Kirishima held his above his head while he did it. They then went low once again as they song repeated.

"I ain't never seen nothin' that'll make me go, this crazy, all night spendin' my dough, had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go, them birthday cakes, they stole the show, so sexual, she was flexible, professional, drinkin' X and O, hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa did I think I seen shawty get low, ain't the same when it's up that close, make it rain, I'm makin' it snow, work the pole, I got the bank roll, I'ma say that I prefer them no clothes, I'm into that, I love women exposed, she threw it back at me, I gave her more, cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes" Kirishima and Izuku both dancing grinding against each other in playfully and they both continued dancing.

Until Shouto got out of chair and joined them. Shouto kind of, ok really wanted, Izuku to grind against him like he did to Kirishima. And Kirishima nodded towards him and Izuku turned to him and turned red, but walked over to him. Kirishima didn't seem bothered by it since Bakugou was storming towards ready to explode but before he could do that Kirishima started grinding against him to. Shouto's breath got caught in his throat when Izuku started grinding against him. He stood still for a moment before he heard Izuku's voice.

"Oh is someone a little shy tonight." Izuku teased a bit as Shouto let out a hefty breath. He was getting turned by this and he put one hand Izuku's hip before he decided to grind against the boy. The song ended sooner than what he would've liked but it seems Jirou cut it short as Kirishima started to complain.

'Got to keep it PG13 dude there's kids around." Jirou said as she pointed to the kids running around. But before Kirishima could complain further the personality Uraraka whispered something to Jirou and she paused the music.

"Gather round everyone it seems like the games are starting and the first one seems to be the shoe game!" Jirou announced as Uraraka had 2 chairs and a mic in her hand.

 **Candy: HEY IT'S THE SHOE GAME I LOVE EXPOSING EMBARRASSING SECRETS**

 **Todoroki: We can tell**

 **Izuku: PLS STOP ALREADY**

 **Candy: NEVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy: Hey hey hey! Guess who's doing these back to back. This gal!**

 **Izuku: WHY STOP HARRASSING ME PLEASE**

 **Todoroki: I like it**

 **Izuku: Shouto please you're not helping.**

 **Candy: *Gasp* First name biases, such a beautiful relationship**

 **Choco: We don't own anything only the plot**

Uraraka put the chairs down and raised the mic to her lips to speak as Izuku and Shouto sat down. "All right you two, take off both of your shoes and give one to the other." Uraraka ordered them and they both followed the instructions that Uraraka gave them.

"Now I'll explain the game to the people who don't know anything about it, and to the couple since none of them have been to a wedding yet. Alright the way the game works is that I ask a question of who's most likely to do the crime. And you two will lift the shoe of the person who you think or already _has_ done it! You two won't be facing each other so you won't be able to call them out on their lie or anything of the sorts. I'm also going to add a twist, you can all ask your own questions if I don't ask it myself that is. But also remember to keep it PG13!" Uraraka announced as Deku blushed hard not knowing what kind of questions they'll be asking but he can tell it's going to be bad. He had Shouto's white dress shoe in one hand and his heels in the other.

"Alright the first couple of question's Iida and I put together to see what your relationship is like. And how different you guys are from each other." Uraraka admitted as Izuku gave her a pouty face and Uraraka gushed at it.

"Alright be honest with us. Who would eat so much that a buffet would run out of business?" Uraraka asked and the two-looked confused, it wasn't dirty like they had thought but also, they never noticed which of them ate a lot. Izuku raised his own shoe while Shouto raised Izuku's shoe as well. Not really convinced that Izuku would do that but he would most likely do it.

"It seems like you two agree. Alright next question! Who would most likely fall down the stairs at two in morning." Uraraka snorted at the question and saw Izuku and Shouto put up Izuku's heels immediately upon hearing the question.

"Who would pass out in a Mcdonald's parking lot at three a.m.?" Uraraka laughed as they once again quickly lifted Shouto's shoe. Shouto also pointed at Iida which made her laugh more. Iida sunk in his chair when Shouto pointed at him not really wanting to be known as the irresponsible alcoholic+

"Who would most likely get hurt trying to fix a car." Uraraka asked, they probably should've reread them because they weren't that funny right now. Shouto raised Izuku's shoe while Izuku raised Shouto's.

"Who sings better in the shower?" Uraraka asked, oh this is much better than the last question. Izuku immediately raised Shouto's shoe and called out to him as well.

"You better put your shoe up Shouchan because I swear to god you're lying!" Izuku screamed out for everyone can hear and Shouto turned super red when Izuku called him out on that. Everyone began laughing as Shouto raised his own shoe as well.

"Alright who would most likely get pulled over for going over the speed limit?" Uraraka asked, she wasn't convinced that Iida was planning for embarrassing when writing these out himself. But Shouto proved it wrong when he lifted Izuku's heel quickly and Izuku slowly put his own up.

"More like he already got pulled over." Shouto said to Uraraka as she spurted out a laugh being the only one that heard it. You can hear Iida screaming and making intense hand motions from the back how that's improper conduct for a pro hero. Izuku then put his heels down quickly after it was up.

"Okay that may have gotten off guard alright next one. Who sings along to Disney songs?" Oh, Uraraka had to know this. It's obviously Izuku, since he did say he liked Disney movies. But what shocked her is that he raised Shouto's shoe and Shouto did the same. She couldn't stop laughing as Shouto turned bright red when she walked over to him to see his expression. Fubuki seemed to ask Izuku a question and Izuku nodded back. She seemed to laugh as Izuku mouthed that he will be sending her videos. Uraraka had to see those videos.

"Next question. Who is hotter?" Uraraka asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows seeing if they got the pun. They didn't get the pun when Midoriya raised Todoroki's shoe while Todoroki raised Izuku's shoe, they were both blushing madly and Uraraka awed at them they were too pure.

"Here's the real question that's been on everyone's mind since I mentioned the locker scandal. Who said I love you first?" Uraraka smiled at that she doesn't remember who said it nor did she hear it since they were in the air after all. Izuku took a moment and slowly raised his own shoe while Shouto raised Izuku's as well. That's the sole reason Shouto got so iced and fired up during that moment.

"Alright with the cuteness. I get it you two are pure and all holy but we got to get humor in this. Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Uraraka said as she barely dodged a heel getting thrown at her. Obviously Shouto's since they were both holding his Shoe.

"No need to get physical Deku I'm only playing hostess!" Uraraka said but Izuku was still red in the cheeks and was glaring at her. She felt what Iida meant that stare could kill her if he tried hard enough.

"Alright, alright I'll stop messing with the sensitive topics. Who has the smelliest feet?" Uraraka said as she brought back Izuku's heel. Izuku looked curious as he lifted Shouto's shoe to his nose before pulling away quickly and lifting it up. He personally takes hygiene very seriously. Shouto raised his own feet in defeat.

"Izuku's heels smell like peaches." Todoroki whispered as Uraraka took a sniff, and holy cow they did. She had to admit it, she was kind of jealous.

"Oh my god it does smell like peaches. Alright next one, who has better style?" Izuku raised his own shoe while Todoroki lifted his own as well. They both turned around and gasped at that. They both got up and grabbed some mics. They pointed at each other dramatically.

"I am more stylish than you and you know it!" Izuku yelled at Shouto and Shouto couldn't help but scoff.

"Like what a sweater and red shoes? Please Izuku I have a way better style than you." Shouto said as they both walked bare foot to model.

"What is this a pose off?" Uraraka questioned surprised about their sudden outburst.

"That's exactly what this is. JIROU MUSIC PLEASE!" Izuku yelled out and pointed to her dramatically and she gladly turned on some dramatic modeling music. Izuku strutted to one corner before posing dramatically. Honestly Shouto couldn't believe his eyes, Izuku was so confident right now like they weren't getting embarrassed like two seconds ago. Shouto took the challenge and began to strut back to his side of the dance floor and posed as well. Uraraka was laughing so hard in the middle that she was on her hands and knees hoping that tears wouldn't fall because she was laughing so much. It's like they were already drunk! Or maybe they were, Uraraka did give them a few drinks already but Izuku has held more unless he's been drinking by himself. The duo posed and posed while the beat would constantly change their poses. Uraraka was impressed by the shy duo that everyone was cheering for Izuku or for Todoroki. Once the song was over Uraraka floated the two of them back to their seats.

"Okay you huge gay peacocks sit back down cause the game has yet to be over. This one's a bit different but still a question. Whose family's is the craziest?" Uraraka said and Izuku looked wide at her before turning to Shouto, he didn't seem bothered by it as he lifted his shoe and could hear his mother scream that's an understatement. Izuku lifted Shouto's shoe as well. His mother being a nervous wreck at times like he was but never crazy like Endeavor.

"Alright this is a good one. Who snores the loudest?" Uraraka asked and Shouto put Izuku's heels up immediately. And Izuku smacked Shouto's arm knowing that he snored since Shouto had scared him multiple times because it. Uraraka laughed as she muttered oh that's gold.

"Alright that's all the question's Iida and I wrote down for the couple anyone have a question come up to me or Jirou and ask for the mic. People then began to line up first it was Fubiki Shouto's mother who had an odd question of her own.

"Who says I love you more often?" She whispered into the mic smiling at Shouto and Izuku. Izuku raised Shouto's shoe so quickly his arm trembled a bit. Shouto chuckled and raised his own shoe as well.

"That's my baby boy." She said happily before walking back to her table.

"Who looks better in glasses?" Hatsume asked eagerly, she was invited by Izuku since she has been helping him with his costume and equipment. And she was a good person to have around and to talk with. They both shook their head before Uraraka took Iida's glasses and gave it to Izuku first then to Shouto. They both looked good in it. But Shouto pulled off the cold nerd while Izuku just looked like a total nerd. Shouto's shoe was in the air.

"Who is more likely to deal with a spider in the bath." Kaminari asked, Izuku shivered at the thought of spiders as Shouto raised his own shoe and Izuku did so as well.

"Who spends more time in the mirror?" Kirishima asked he was determined about this question. Izuku raised Shouto's shoe and Shouto raised Izuku's.

"Eh so both of you stay there checking each other out in the mirror?" Kirishima asked as both Izuku and Shouto nodded at his question.

"Who has better taste in music?" Jirou asked when people were still lining up thinking about their questions. Shouto raised Izuku's shoe and Izuku raised his own as well. Shouto has… odd taste in music and Jirou chuckled from her DJ stand.

"Who is most stubborn?" Ojiro asked knowing full well who it was since he saw what happened at the sports festival eight years ago. Izuku raised his own shoe known for his determination to be hero and Shouto did the same.

"Who goes on top in this relationship?" Momo asked as she was hiding her smile.

"Momo PG13 remember!" Jirou whispered to her as Izuku blushed red as a tomato.

"I meant bunk beds." Momo said to not give off a dirty vibe but everyone knew what she meant. Izuku raised Shouto's shoe and Shouto did the same.

"What can I say. I just like being on top." Shouto said as Momo laughed at how he said it. Izuku hit his Shoulder again this time harder than last time.

"Who chose the honeymoon location ribbit?" Tsuyu asked as she had a finger on her chin wondering who it was. Shouto raised his shoe and so did Izuku. Now she knows Shouto has plans to keep Izuku to himself for a whole week. How lewd she thought to herself, before walking off stage.

"Who is more likely to burn the house down when cooking dinner dears?" Inko asked concerned for their well beings. They both raised each other's shoe and Inko looked horrified.

"You two will both see me after the honeymoon you got that!" Inko confirmed to the two as if they had a choice. The audience was laughing since neither can cook.

"Who holds their liquor better?" Bakugou was up there asking a sincere question instead of wanting all the attention to himself. Their bond has gotten closer since when they were kids he isn't as angry as he was in high school or middle school so that's an improvement. Shouto raised his shoe and so did Izuku.

"You're drinking with me after this!" Bakugou confirmed as Shouto sighed at that.

"Who cries during sappy movies?" Hagakure asked her bright pink dress bouncing in anticipation. Oh, Hagakure hit the soft spot for Todoroki and he knew Izuku already had his shoe up so he slowly lifted his as well.

"Oh, heh that's something new!" Hagakure laughed at as Todoroki turned red as his hair. He was burning up, that's not good.

"Who's messier?" Tokoyami asked sincerely curious not like everyone else who wanted to get something juicy out of the couple. Shouto was once again in the spotlight since he wasn't one for cleaning.

"Interesting." Tokoyami kind of figured that was the case. The boy was born with everything.

"Now for the final question. Right now, who do you love the most in the world?" Mina asked to close up the questions and the couple smiled before lifting their significant others shoe up and turned to kiss each other on the lips. You can hear awe's spread across the room and the questions were done."

 **Candy: I AM DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. BUT ITS NOWHERE NEAR DONE ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THE FINAL EVENT AND THEN BOOM ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE HONEYMOON**

 **Izuku: PLS STOP**

 **Shouto: This was a cute chapter.**

 **Choco: Please review**


End file.
